Kiss Me
by BrokenPromises
Summary: They never expected it to happen, but neither of them minded. One shot. RS, slight JL (but only if you really look).


× **Title: **Kiss Me  
× **Author: **bRoKeNpRoMiSeS  
× **Rating**: PG-13.   
× **Summary**: They never expected it to happen, but neither of them minded. One shot. R/S, slight J/L (but only if you really look).  
× **Disclaimer**: Yes, I _really _am J.K. Rowling. I own the characters of Harry Potter, Sirius, James, and Lily **are** alive. James and Lily are doing ahem _something_ in the woods, and Sirius is being hidden in Remus' closet. . .and bed.  
[Whoever really believes I really am J.K. Rowling must be insane]

------  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

-Kiss Me : Sixpence None The Richer  
------

It was Fifth year, and the winter exams were already being upon them, a good two weeks before the end of term.

Remus had never allowed himself to dwell, especially when it came to Sirius Black. He wouldn't ever admit he had feelings for one of his best friends.

Sirius never realized exactly what he felt for Remus Lupin, he was very much convinced that he could only be attracted to girls, but what he didn't realize was unconsciously, he was in love with his friend.

The Marauders, sans Peter who was studying furiously in the dormitory to pass the charms exam the next day, were sprawled carelessly across the common room. James had somehow managed to convince Lily Evans to join them, and Sirius was poking fun at James by hinting at his more than obvious crush on Lily.

But it was late, and they did have that exam the next day, so Lily soon went to bed. James only stayed long enough to warn them against losing house points, to which Sirius gave him an innocent look and James laughed.

Less than five minutes later, the two boys were sneaking down to the kitchens.

"Sirius, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course I am. After all, I practically live there!"

"Then why, pray tell, are we outside?"

Sirius was silent.

"I told you we should have brought the Map with us, Padfoot."

"Hey, we're just taking the scenic route."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"How about we stay out here a bit so that I can _remember_ the way back to the Gryffindor Tower."

"How about I lead us back there so we don't get lost on any of your famous short cuts."

Remus turned to return to the school.

"Moony, c'mon just stay out here a bit with me."

"Alright."

Sirius grinned and grabbed Remus' sleeve and pulled him lightly to the side of the lake. The two sat down, Remus leaning against Sirius in an attempt to ward off the chill of winter that was present. They were friends, nothing more.

Sirius turned his head and his lips grazed innocently against his friends. A red haze lit up both of their faces. They were friends, nothing more, right?

Remus turned his head skyward to look at the waning moon.

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yeah."

"Do you, erm." Sirius interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"I don't mind."

Sirius' lips closed over Remus' again, less innocent this time.

"We should probably be getting back to bed. Don't want Jamesy to get in trouble with his precious Lily-bug, now do we?"

"Padfoot, do you really think that you can manage to navigate us back to the tower?"

"You wound me fair sir!"

"Not without reason, I assure you."

Some how, miraculously, they managed to get back to Gryffindor Tower without any trouble, but they were unable to get up the stairs to the Fifth Year Boys Dormitory.

So, James found them the following morning curled against one another on the couch.

Remus often found himself unable to think of anything, or anyone, save for Sirius Black. And he didn't mind much at all.

Sirius found himself caring less and less about his reputation, and found that his life, in a way, began to revolve around one Mr. Remus J. Lupin. And that was perfectly fine with him.

They were friends, and something more. And they were happy like that.


End file.
